Talk:The Hunger Games: Genesis of the Chimera/@comment-26267037-20150518070618
Relatives: -- Name: Savanna Leonard District: 4 Age: 19 Gender: Female Weapons: Throwing Knives, Harpoon, Daggers History: Was adopted by her birth parents to Patricia Leonard, where she became trained in the arts of fighting as she was expected to enter in the Career Academy, but never did. She eventually bonded with her cousin Felix when he was captured and brought to District 4 on orders of Patricia. The two of them often reconciled over difficult situations they encountered. One evening, Savanna discovered that Patricia's wealth was scraping the bottom of the barrel. So in a last-ditch effort to earn some money, Savanna became a prostitute and became pregnant with her first customer, forcing her to withdraw. Savanna felt ashamed that she became pregnant and planned on killing herself until Felix convinced her to put the child she became pregnant with up for adoption to give the child "it's best chance". Strengths: Savanna is skilled with using her weapons of choice and has good aiming skills. She is also very understanding of other people. Weaknesses: Savanna is terrible at '''climbing trees and isn't physically strong either. Some people figure that she can be too kind to others and that her mercy will kill her. --- Name: Patricia Leonard Age: 32 District: 4 (in District 5 at the time of these games, but is originally from District 4). Gender: Female Weapons: Trident, Machete, Sword History: Patricia was born in a wealthy family in District 4 along with her older brother Normand. Unfortunately, the doctors found out that Patricia was sterile and could not have children. So she made her ultimate goal to adopt a child or two. Patricia's life was turned upside down when she was reaped for the Hunger Games at the age of 16. Patricia allied with the Careers so that she could save her own skin. But as her games passed by, Patricia found out there was tension in the Career alliance. With this information, Patricia forced the Career alliance to tear themselves apart from the inside-out before finishing off the last survivor, a small male from 5, before becoming victor. After her victory tour, Patricia stayed in District 4 and continued to build up the Leonard dynasty. Eventually, Normand moved away and married, having twins before he was brutally murdered. At this point, Patricia had just adopted a two year old girl named Savanna. After hearing of her brother's death, Patricia redeveloped her plan: to bring Normand's children to her. She was able to retrieve Felix and bring him to District 4, but was angered when his twin, Justine, did not follow. So setting off by herself, Patricia attempted to find Justine, which lead her to District 5, where she was entered into these games a Justine's family member. Strengths: Patricia can be manipulative, knowing to destroy enemy alliances from the inside out. She is also experienced, having been in the games once before, and is a good swimmer. Weaknesses: Patricia is known to be untrustworthy, especially to people that are in her alliance. She also isn't the best at fighting with brute force or tree climbing.